Thermos bottles have been widely used and have become one of the indoor and outdoor necessities, especially to hikers, longdistance drivers and outdoor workers. Recently, a new type of thermos bottle with a sipper has been made available and liked by many people. But since the sipper is fixed, the user must hold the thermos bottle when sipping. To eliminate this disadvantage, the inventor developed the retractable sipper device for a portable thermos bottle of this invention.
The object of this invention is to provide a retractable sipper device for a portable thermos bottle in which the sipper can be pulled out to such a length as may be required and with only one hand. This is specially convenient for a driver since it enables a driver to sip water from the bottle when driving.
Another object of this invention is to provide a retractable sipper device for a portable thermos bottle which is threaded to fit various thermos bottle cases.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a retractable sipper device for a portable thermos bottle which is made in such a way that the sipper can be pulled out, retracted and stopped as desired.